


Pure fire

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Living in StoryBrooke is too boring sometimes but you never imagined the day when Peter Pan would actually kidnap you and your best friend Henry.





	Pure fire

“I’ll trade you a box of Dots for one of your bags of pop rocks” You said as you fished one of the big boxes of candy and offering it to Henry.

“One of these days we should actually go and watch a movie in the movie theater instead of just going to buy candy.” Henry said as he grab the box of Dots from you as he handed you a bag of pop rocks.

“Yea sure once they stop showing reruns of movies from the 50s we’ll go and watch some.” You said sticking your tongue at him as both of you continued walking to the docks cutting through the forest.

“When I went to New York there was loads of different stores and places. We should go there for a weekend.” Henry said ashe shrugged and opened up the box of candy.

“Don’t they have like huge rats?” You said scrunching up your nose as you turned to look at him.

“Well no not really. I did see lots of cats.” Henry said “We’ll now that I think about it they might have been rats.” He laughed as he shoved your shoulder with his elbow as he popped a candy in his mouth.

“If we see a rat I’m sacrificing you to it.” You said as you pushed him back as Henry mockingly touching his heart pretending to be hurt.

“I shall appease the rat king. The ra-”You said wagging a finger at the sky.

“What’s that?” Henry said stopping dead in his tracks.

“You’re not going to scare me with that again.” You said as you continued walking down the path, as you continued walking you notice Henry wasn’t next to you. Turning around you saw that he wandered deeper into the forest. “You’re such an idiot Henry!” You shouted after him as he ignored you and continued walking, huffing as you ran after him.

“Look.” Henry said as pointed at a figure creeping in between the trees grabbing at his arm you tugged him a bit.

“Maybe we should just turn back.” you whispered to him as the trees suddenly felt too big and too tall, Henry eagerly nodded as he let you drag drag him away but before either of you get very far away you were both lifted off your feet.

“Fuck fuck fuck” You said as both of you got higher and further from the ground clutching on to each other as your knuckles turned white from gripping Henry’s shirt and you could feel his fingers digging into your back. Neither of you could tell how fast or slow you were going as your blood ran completely cold. Before either of you could muffle out a single word you were dropped into the ground.

“Oh my god were dead.” You said as you opened up your eyes and stared up at the sky in between the tree branches.

“Worse. We’re in Neverland.” Henry said as looked around as he caught a glimpse of one of the lost boys weapons. Grunting you lifted your body off the ground as you looked around the trees that stretched on for miles turning your head back to look at Henry you saw silhouette of figures in between the trees.

“We’re not alone” You whispered at Henry as you stole quick glances between the figures and Henry as they seemed to get closer. Reaching over to grab Henry’s hand your blood started running cold.

“We’re going to get up slowly and we’re going to book it.” You whispered at Henry as you squeezed his hand as you got up and started dragging him away as branches grazed your faces leaving small cuts that stung. Your hands grew clammy as you tighten your grip on Henry’s hand as your chest felt heavy and adrenaline was spiking through the roof. You didn’t dare look back afraid you would see who was lurking in the shadows as soon as you believed you were both a distance between them you stopped leaning against a tree.

“Okay I can’t breath” You said as you held on to your aching sides as you slowly turned to look at Henry your vision blurred with white dots.Looking up to look at him instead of being greeted with a tired heaving Henry you were face to face with a boy you’ve never seen before in your life.

“Oops seems like you lost your little boyfriend” The boy said as he strolled closer to you, the abrupt movements made you take a step back, your foot getting stuck on an exposed tree root causing you to fall flat on your butt.

“Where’s Henry.” You said a bit too harshly considering your current situation.

“Wow a bit rude you didn’t even ask for my name.” He said crossing his arms over his chest as he amusingly stared down at you. Your hands feeling the ground around you looking for something to throw at him.

“I don’t give a shit about who you are I just know that you’re not Henry.” You said as you held a big rock in your hand as you threw it at him aiming for his head.

“That wasn’t very nice.” He said as he quickly moved his hand, catching the rock in it and before you could react he was crouching over you. “Real spark in this one. Am I right boys?” He called out towards the woods and before you could ask more boys appeared from between the trees. Scurrying to your feet your blood ran cold.

“This isn’t a fair fight its six against one.” You gulped as you silently cursed yourself from letting you and Henry get seperated in the first place.

“Nobody said anything about a fight.” The boy said and as you snapped your head to turn to him a bag was placed over your head and you were swept of your feet.

“Hey what’s the deal.” You screamed as you kept tossing and kicking. “Let me go you cowards.” You yelled as you tried squirming out of the bag. Your protest were ignored until you were dropped in the ground as the bag was ripped off your head.

“No hard feelings just following Pan’s orders” A boy with a scar said as he walked away from you without even looking at you once.

“Pan? As in Peter Pan? As in Peter Pan in Neverland?” You called out questions to the boy as your questions fell flat with no answer.

“Yes the one and only.” A different voice called out, turning your head you were created from the same boy from earlier, presumingly Peter Pan.

“So you’re Peter Pan? And they’re the lost boys?And that was your shadow that took us earlier?” You asked and were answered with a cocky smile and a nod.

“i gotta say Disney really got them all wrong. But I gotta say they got you perfect, elf boy that likes running around in tights.” You snarled at him as you stepped closer to him.

You could feel his breathe on your face and at that moment flashes of Henry calling Peter a demon flashed through your head, you never imagined a demon could look so human.

“You got ice or fire I don’t know which but I like it.” Peter said as he inched forward towards you and at that moment you became eerily aware of how close he was, scrunching up your nose you walked away from him.

“Whatever elf boy” You scoffed as you looked around the camp to look for Henry inching closer further into the woods. Before you could reach further and actually reach the woods you re appeared right in front of Peter. “Dude what the hell.” You said as you looked around.

“Oh hi, sorry forgot to tell you, you can’t leave this camp unless i’m with you.” Peter said as he balanced all his weight towards one side as he tilted his head as he smiled at you.

“Fuck you.” You said as you walked away from him as staggered towards an area where the lost boys were fighting.

“Hey newbie you’re up.” A lost boy said to you as they nudged you forward a pile of weapons laid across a wooden table.

“Very medieval.” You said as your hand hovered over the weapons, before you realized what was happening a sword was swung at you cutting your cheek. Grabbing a funky looking bat you swung it at the boy that swung the sword at you. “That’s cheating!” You said as you brought the bat on his hands as he dropped the sword cutting your hand and arm in the process. “ I don’t like cheaters.” You said as you kicked a bit of dirt at him, dropping the bat and walking away.

This didn’t help Peter’s odd infatuation he had with you as he grabbed his flute, sitting near the fire and starting to play.

“Of course elf boy can play the flute.” You said as you walked past him as you strained your eyes to see if you could see where Henry was.

“You can hear it?” Peter questioned as he stopped playing.

“No that’s why I didn’t bring it up.” You said walking away from him mumbling “idiot.” under your breath.

Peter’s face grew hot and for the first time it wasn’t because of anger, he didn’t know what emotion he was feeling but he was sure you were to blame.

“Pure fire.” Peter said under his breath as his eyes followed you as he continued to play another song.


End file.
